Sun Child
by Zombie D-Man
Summary: A story about a older teenage boy and a Detective/Mercenary he teams up with. As they travel the tundra wastelands they will come across bandits, various tribes, creatures of the tundra wastelands, mercenary, and large military factions. All the while the boy seems to be hiding something that may put everyone around him in danger. (Better description in chapter 1)


This is my Fallout Fan-fic it mainly focuses on a older teenage Boy with the "Solar Powered" perk which heals him in the sun (It's not a randomly acquired perk in this story but a thing specific to him), and the Detective/Mercenary he teams up with in his travel across the wasteland.

It takes place in what was western Canada (were I live but I'm a shut in so I don't really know much more then probably most of you) which like the rest of the world is pretty much a wasteland. I also won't be using any real points of interest or graphical locations because like I said I don't know the finer points about the towns, cites, and nature areas around here.

Time wise it is shortly after the events at New Vegas including the 2nd battle of hoover dam (no real connection between that game and this story).

In this story many new items, places, and factions will come into play but at the same time I'll still be using a lot of fallout items, guns, and creatures.

Just to give warning to those who dislike change a few of my new ideas include Cyber limbs kind of like Rex (King's Dog) had but for people. They would replace lost arms and legs but they are very expensive so only a few people would have them. Another idea was Mutants, not Super mutants but just mutants, they WONT have any super powers like in X-men but they will have changes to their body's giving them a slight advantage over normal people. Examples: Extra arms, tough skin, natural as strong as a body builder. The most "super power" like one is the main characters "Solar Powered" Perk which if you have it in game you know it only heals a little bit and only when the sun is out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any of thier ideas

I do own Detective Valken, Samuel, and all other characters in this chapter.

Warning: I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I'll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The sun is rising on the "Rust Scar" a small town built in a small red rock canyon. The Canyon is actually made by two large hills on either side of the town that drop strait down on the towns sides. The top of the canyon is even with the tallest building in town which is only 3 floors high. Although the canyon is still tall enough so that it blocks direct sunlight for a few hours in the morning as the sun rises and at dusk as the sun set. There is also a wide opening at either end of the canyon allowing travelers and adventures to easily enter one side then stop at the town to do what they needed to do and then pass through onto the next town.

As the sun was just rising over the east hill a teenage boy exited a local stopping house* he then stretched out his arms feeling the warm sun rays on his skin.

The boy stands only 5 feet and 1 inch tall but despite his size he is a traveler of the wasteland and is fairly good at it. The boy opened his blue eyes and stared up at the sky. He then looked forwards before running a hand through his thick messy blond hair. For clothing the boy wears a dark green hoodie left unzipped which showed the front of his light blue t-shirt. The boy also wears tan cargo pants held up by a brown leather belt. For foot wear he has light brown hiking shoes covered in dirt and dried mud.

The boy also has several visible weapons on his person. One is a sawed-off shotgun in its holster which is attached to his right thigh. Another is a 12.7mm pistol tucked into left side of his belt next to a Bowie knife in it's sheath attached to the belt just above his left hip. His only other weapon is a .45 auto sub machine gun with a drum magazine slung over his right shoulder by a strap attached to the barrel and bottom of the shoulder stock.

The boy turned back to the stopping house he had just exited. It is a small house travelers could rent for a night or two before continuing on their way. He would have to return the keys before continuing but first he had to grab something from inside.

He stepped into the house and instantly saw what he wanted. A sea-foam green camping backpack full of supplies he would need for traveling. He slid the 45 Auto SMG off his shoulder and placed it next to the backpack. He then grabbed the back pack before sliding his arms through the shoulder straps and pulling it into place. After the back pack was on he grabbed the SMG before hanging it over his right shoulder again.

This time when he left he locked the door before turning and walking towards the small office building for the several stopping houses. The office looked like all the other stopping houses except it has the word "OFFICE" painted beside the door in blue block letters.

Due to it being a few hours after sun rise the office door was open so the boy just walked in. He easily saw the owner who is sitting behind a large wooden desk. The owner himself is a large fat balding man with a cigarette in his mouth, in his left hand he is holding several papers which he is looking at with great interest.

The man looked up at the boy as he approached the desk "Checking out?" He asked.

"Yep." The boy said reaching into his pocket and placing a handful of caps and the key on the table.

The old man threw the papers on the table as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He then blew out a smoke ring before using his other hand to sort threw the caps with his pointer finger. After he was done counting he moved a few papers before looking at one with the title "Guest Registry".

He tapped on a name "Samuel. No last name. Chose not to pay for electricity but DID pay for running water." The Man looked up at the boy "This you right?"

"Yes sir." Samuel said.

"Alright you're all payed up." He said sliding the caps and the key to his side of the table leaveing a few caps on Samuel's side "That's your deposit on the room key." He said before taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Samuel picked the caps back up and pocketed them before turning to leave.

"Stop by again if you're ever in the Rust Scar again." The man said with a chuckle as he re-counted his caps.

Samuel started walking to the exit "If you're looking for breakfast try Red Rosie's. Last building on the right at the south of town."

"Thanks." Samuel said with a smile before leaving the building and making his way to the main road. He started walking south since he had to go that way anyways and it wouldn't hurt to eat some properly made food. He could cook for himself but he always found that food made by other people tasted much better.

The streets were fairly quiet with a few people here or there. Most of them are travelers or explores of the wasteland while a few could also be bandits come to town to sell their stolen goods.

It only took a few minuets to get to the south end of town. Like the old man said the last building on the right has a sign above to doors that read "Red Rosie's Restaurant" Samuel then noticed two small words underneath "and pub".

Samuel walked up the small saloon doors and pushed them open before walking in to the restaurant. There aren't many people in the  
restaurant which allowed Samuel to easily see a lady about his age sitting at a table while 3 men walked up to her.

"Hay Baby. Want to have a drink with us." One of the men with long curly hair said.

"Isn't it too early to drink." The lady said in an annoyed tone.

"Na. Not when its with a babe like you." Another with an afro said.

"Well it's defiantly too early for me." She said while pushing her chair back so she could stand up.

The third man who is large and muscular grabbed the chair before pushing it and her back to the table.

"Hay now. We're just being friendly." he said in a deep voice.

Samuel slowly began walking towards the bar were another customer sat. He would have to pass by the lady and three men and he would intervene if things continued as they were.

"Just leave me alone creeps." The lady said trying to get out of her chair.

The man with long curry hair sat on the table "Don't be that way sugar."

The lady had enough and tried to punch the man but he garbed her arm. He tightened his grip causing her to let out pain filled grunt. Samuel who was now a few feet away put a hand on his sawed-off shot gun getting ready to aim it at the men.

Before anyone else could do anything the man at the bar spoke "The lady said to leave her alone." He then got off the bar stool he was sitting on and turned around "So leave her alone."

The man stands 6 feet 2 inches tall making him the second tallest in the room next to the big muscular man. The man seemed a little out of place wearing a fancy black jacket with coat tails that go down to the back of his knees, a grey vest underneath it and a white dress shirt and black tie under the vest. He is also wearing matching black dress pants and black dress shoes. Over his brown eyes he has blue tinted half moon glasses and on his head covering his dark blond hair he wears a black fedora with a back and white checker decorative band.

The only weapon he seems to have is a .44 magnum revolver in it's holster strapped to his right thigh. He also has what looks like a pair of golden boxing gloves hanging off his furthest left belt hoop.

The man with an afro took a few steps towards the well dressed man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The afro man asked.

"I know who I am." The well dressed man said. "Who do you all think you are to bother a nice young lady like this?"

The afro man decided he was done with words and threw a punch at the well dressed mans face. The well dressed man dodged it with little effort. Then with in a second he entered a boxing stance and threw a punch of his own. This one hit the afro man in the center of his face.

The man with an afro took a few steps back where he managed to stand still. He then started to sway back and forth before falling backwards onto the ground unconscious.

Everyone in the bar, even the lady and Samuel, looked shock at what just. Even though the well dressed man was taller the other man looked more buff although it was hard to see how muscular the well dressed man was because of his suit. Even if the well dressed man was stronger it should still have been hard to knock out a full grown wastlander* with a single punch.

The man with long curly hair hoped off the table before walking around the table towards the well dressed man.

"Keep the girl company while I take care of this puke." The long curly hair man said to the muscular man as he passed by him.

The long curly hair man walked up to the well dressed man "So you think your great because you can take care of this piece of shit." he said before kicking the knocked out afro man. "Well listen here fancy birches. It takes more then daddy's money and some ring rule boxing skill to make it out here in the wasteland."

The well dressed man smiled "I've been making it out here since my parents were killed in the attack on Big Hope city when I was just a kid."

"(Big Hope city!?)" Samuel almost yelled out but kept in his head "(That means that he's... Oh these guys are so screwed.)"

The man with long curly hair let out a chuckle "Big Hope city? That place was wiped off the map years ago. Attacked by 5, count them 5 super mutants behemoths from one side and the Iron Army from another. Completely destroyed." he continued with a laugh.

Samuel though about what the man said. Super mutants behemoths are the oldest, biggest, and deadliest super mutantsin terms of raw power. They stand about 20 feet tall and often wield large metal piping or tree trunks as weapons which they swing around like it weighs nothing. Anything less then a heavy machine gun just pisses them off and even that dose minimal damage.

As for the Iron army they are a large faction which controls a large portion of the area to the north west and have aggressively expanded into the area surrounding theirs. Many towns with no real protection have felt the wrath of the Iron Army and have been burnt to the ground with the people still inside their homes. Any survivor are hung to death or face a firing squad. If a town chooses to join the Iron Territory's they are aloud to live but they are still treated poorly by the Iron Army. Iron Army squads also patrol various near by areas even though they have no claim to them, they harass travelers and settler alike often ending in someones death.

"(If these two forces clashed could anyone really survive.)" Samuel though "(Is this man really the legendary long survivor of Big Hope?)"

"If you're going to lie about where you come from. Pick a better one." The long curry haired man said

"It's no lie." the well dressed man said simply.

The long curry haired man reached into his pockets and pulled out two switch blades one in each hand. He flipped them open before entering a fighting stance.

"Don't screw with me bitch." He yelled before lunging at the well dressed man arms outstretched with knifes pointed at the well dressed man's chest.

The well dressed man entered a boxing stance again but this time instead of punching he kicked the long curry haired man's chin. The kick stopped his lunge and and causing him to stumble back. Unlike the other man he stayed conscious.

"What kind of boxer kicks?" The long curry haired man asked while rubbing his now brushing chin.

"The winner." The well dressed man said before taking the offensive.

He crouched down slightly and took one giant step forwards before slamming his fist into the other mans stomach. The long curly haired man let out a gasp as he bent forwards slightly and dropped his knifes. The well dressed man then delivered an uppercut to the mans chin launching him a few inches off the ground. The long curry haired man came crashing down on his back knocked out cold.

The well dressed mans face went from pleasant to down right angry as he glared at the big muscular man who is still holding the lady.

"Let her go NOW!" The well dressed man demanded.

The muscular man grabbed the girl by her throat causing her to let out a started yelp. He then pulled out a switch blade of his own which he then spun around in his hand before raising his hand into the air preparing to bring it down on her head.

"Move and she dies." The muscular man yelled out.

The well dressed man stood still while trying to figure out what to do to stop the muscular man.

All of a sudden the sound of a gunshot was herd as a bullet tore through the muscular man's hand before hitting the knife and breaking it into pieces.

The muscular man yelled at the top of his lungs as he let go of the girl and stumbled back. He then looked at his hand which is now covered in blood with a bullet hole in it. He then looked over at the source of the bullet and saw Samuel holding his 12.7mm pistol with one hand with smoke still poring out of the barrel.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH." The man yelled "I'M SO GOING TO FUC-" He was cut off by the well dressed man saying "Watch you're language." Before slamming his fist into the back of the muscular man's head knocking him out.

The well dressed man looked at Samuel with a smile. "Nice shot buddy."

"Thanks." Samuel said as he tucked the 12.7mm pistol back into the left side of his belt before walking over to the well dressed man and the lady.

The lady quickly stood up and turned around "Thank you two so much." she said sounding really happy.

Before either of them could reply a elderly woman with grayish red hair busted through a door behind the counter holding a shotgun.

She looked around at the knocked out men "WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled out "I herd a gun shot and came running."

"MOM. These two guys just saved me by some date-rape creeps." The lady called out to the woman.

"They what?" The woman asked looking around at the knock out men. She took a deep breath in order to calm down before looking at the Samuel and the well dressed man "Well then I must thank you two for saving my little girl. Please if there is anything I can do to properly thank you just name it."

The well dressed man stepped forwards "Think nothing of it. Helping people is my job after all."

"Is that so?" the woman asked placing the shotgun on the counter before opening a waist high door on the counted and walking towards her daughter "I'm Rosie and this is my daughter Berri. If I may can I ask for the names of her saviors?"

"Certainly. I am Detective Lione Valken. Often refured to as just Valken" The well dressed man said with a tip of his hat.

"I'm Samuel... Just Samuel" Samuel introduced himself.

"Well Detective Valken and Just Samuel. Really if there is anything I can do to thank you." Rosie continued while checking over her daughter to see of she was hurt. The daughter Berri fidgeted and tried to shoo her mother away.

"Well." Samuel said causing everyone to look at him "I did come here for breakfast."

Rosie stared at him for a second or two before she started to laugh "My best breakfast on the house for both of you."

"Sounds good to me." Valken said patting his tummy.

Rosie turned away "Okay just take a seat at the front counter an-" she was interrupted when she almost tripped over the still unconscious man with the afro.

"Mom are you okay." Berri said walking up to her mother.

"Ya ya. Just tripped over bush for brains." Rosie said looking down at the unconscious man.

"Let's move them out of the way." Valken suggested to Samuel "Don't want anyone else to trip on them."

"Alright." Rosie said "Sheriff and his boys should be hear soon. No shooting guns in town limits with out a good reason."

While Rosie and Berri when into the back Valken and Samuel move the men to a side wall before tying their hands and feet. Valken also wrapped the muscular mans bleeding hand with some napkins from the tables although truthfully he could have done a better job.

After they had the men securely tied up they took a seat at the front counter like Rosie said.

Before sitting down Samuel took off his 45 Auto SMG and back pack and leaned them against the counter next to his bar stool. He then reach backwards and grabbed onto the small arms of the bar stool and lifted himself onto the bar stool since it is a few inches too high to just sit down on like a normal chain. Samuel let out a sigh a little annoyed at him self for being so short for his age.

Samuel looked to his left to see Valken take the seat next to him. It made Samuel a little less annoyed when even Valken had to raise himself up by standing on his tows in order to sit down.

Valken looked over at Samuel who quickly turned his head away.

Valken then let out a quiet laugh before saying "Nice shot back there."

"Thanks." Samuel said while looking forwards. He then looked down at his own hands as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

"You want to ask me something." Valken stated causing Samuel to look at him with a surprised face.

"How did you-" Samuel was cut off by Valken saying "-Know? As I said I'm a detective. I pride my self on see things others tend to miss."

Samuel nodded showing he understood "Are... Are you really the long survivor of Big Hope?"

Valken smiled "Yes. I am."

"(OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL. I'm sitting next to the lone survivor.)" Samuel though before saying "You know I've herd all kinds of things about you in my travels."

"Good things I hope." Valken said still smiling.

"Mostly." Samuel said looking away.

Valken frowned a bit and gave an questing hum "Hmmm? What do you mean mostly?"

"Well..." Samuel began "...Some people say you're an over righteous goody two shoes who should mind his own business. But it always seemed that those people never actually met you."

Valken smiled not seeming to care that people though poorly of him.

Before Samuel could questioned this the door behind the counter opened and Berri walked in now wearing a white apron over her clothes.

"Hay guys." Berri said with a smile "Mom's just finishing up on the meals. She wants them to be as good as possible."

"They only need to be as good as normal." Valken said "I'm sure that would still leave them very tasty."

"Ya no need to go all out on us." Samuel said.

Berri put her hands on the counter before leaning close to Samuel "But you saved my life." She said in a sweet voice "I think that requires this meal to be as good as possible"

Samuel leaned back looking nervous about Berri's possible flirting.

Just then the main doors opened as several men in cowboy dusters and matching cowboy hats walked in.

"Hi Sheriff." Berri greeted still leaning close to Samuel.

The Sheriff was looking at the knocked out men before he turned and looked at the counter "Hello Berri." He greeted with a nod "These three causing trouble?" He pointed at the knocked out trio.

"Yes sir." Berri said finally standing up strait "They were flirting with me and wouldn't leave when asked. Then when I defended my self one of them grabbed my arm." she then held up her arm showing her bruised wrist. "Then these two saved me." she then pointed to Samuel and Valken.

"Good work." The sheriff said after nodding to his men. He them started walking towards the counter "Mind telling me exactly what happened? For the records."

The Sheriff's men began to look over the knocked out men and search them for weapons.

"There are two knifes and a broken knife here but no guns Sheriff." One of the deputies called out.

"So one of you two shot at the unarmed men." The Sheriff accused.

"The knifes belong to them." Valken explained "And the only shot made was the one that saved Berri's life."

"And you made it I reckon." The Sheriff said adjusting his hat.

"You reckon wrong. Samuel made the shot. Good one too." Valken said.

The Sheriff looked at Samuel with a questioning glare "Him?"

Berri leaned forwards again putting her elbows on the counter and resting her chin on her hands "Ya. My big hero" she said.

"I believe I'm the taller between the two of us." Valken said jokingly causing Berri to giggle.

The Sheriff frowned showing he was in no mood for jokes.

Valken let out a sigh at the Sheriff's foul mood before he began to explain what had happened. He told the Sheriff how the men where harassing Berri and he stood up for her. He then told about how the men attacked him and he defended himself using only necessary force. He skipped over what was said between him and the men since he though it was unnecessary info. He finished by telling how the big man was going to kill Berri and how Samuel saved her.

By the end of the story the Sheriff's men and carried the knocked out men out of the restaurant/pub, two men had to pull the muscular man out.

"Okay then. That's all I need to hear." The Sheriff said before turning to leave "Again. That's some dame fine good work. Three down no deaths. Too bad stuff like this only happens in towns and even then it's rare to see."

Just as the Sheriff began to leave the door behind the counter opened and Rosie walked out with two plates of food.

"Hay Sheriff. Leaving already?" Rosie asked "Don't want to stay for some food?

"No thanks. Got to patrol." With that the Sheriff left.

"Stick in the mud if you ask me." Rosie said talking about the Sheriff as she put a plate in front of Valken and another in front of Samuel.

On each plate is three buttered pancakes covered in maple syrup alongside two brahmin sausages and two fried eggs.

"Dig in boys." Rosie said sounding proud of her work.

"This looks delicious." Samuel said before cutting off a piece of a pancake and putting it in his mouth. After munching it down he smiled and said "Mmmm Tastes even better."

Valken took a few bites of the bacon "Mmmm you are right my righteous friend."

"Thank you kindly." Rosie said "Berri helped with the eggs. That's also why she skipped out early."

"I'm still learning." Berri stated and crossing her arms.

"It's okay." Samuel said after swallowing a mouth full of egg "I can only cook the basics at best."

"That's all you need for the wastelands." Berri said "To be a cook I should already know more advanced stuff."

"Everyone learns at different rates." Valken said cutting up his pancakes "Hand to hand fighting came almost natural to me but learning to shoot was a different matter entirely." he then looked at Berri with a smile "Safest place to be was were I was aiming. But I knew It was a skill I would need to learn so I kept practicing no matter how bad my aim was. Then it happened."

"What?" Berri asked.

"I hit the target. Sure it was the edge but that was a very happy moment for me. Now I'm hitting the bulls eye barley even aiming" Vaken said before continuing to eat his food.

"Here that?" Rosie asked Berri "Just keep at it and you'll become a great cook one day."

As Valken continued eating his food he looked over and saw that Samuel was almost done with his own food.

Rosie also saw that Samuel was almost done "Looks like someone was hungery." she said with a smile

Samuel stopped eating before looking down at his lap a little embarrassed "Like I said I can only cook the basics. But even then I mostly just cook and eat what I find in the wasteland." He then looked back up "So I didn't have a proper breakfast. Just some stuff I've scavenged in my recent adventures in the wasteland."

Rosie's smile widened "Don't worry kid. If you're still hungry I'll make you another plate full."

"Thanks." Samuel said before he finished eating his food.

After Samuel finished his food Berri picked up his plate "Cooking for a man with a health appetite will help me learn faster. Thanks." she said smiling before turning away and walking back into what must be the kitchen.

"I better go help her." Rosie said "What me to start working a second plate for you to Detective?" she asked Valken

"Yes please Ma'am." Valken said with his plate now only a third full.

Rosie then quickly entered the kitchen to help her daughter.

Samuel let out an annoyed sigh after Rosie left.

"Don't like girls?" Valken questioned causing Samuel to give him a surprised look "You keep acting odd when Berri flirts with you."

"I'm just not looking for random flings around the wasteland." Samuel stated sounding a little annoyed.

"(Whether that is his real reason or not it would be best not to push the matter as it seems to be a sore spot for him.)" Valken though as he continued to eat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get angry like that." Samuel apologized.

"No it's my fault. I didn't mean to imply anything like it probably sounded I did." Valken said before thinking "(Not that I would have cared but I was partly questioning your sexuality. Strange though a boy his age not jumping at the chance to be with a cute girl like Berri even if it would be just a fling.)"

After that Valken ate as he let his curiosity run wild in his head as he though of different reasons why Samuel would be the way he is towards girls. As he though up different reasons he mentally kept or discarded them depending on how likely they were. He soon came to a simple conclusion, he knew next to nothing about Samuel so he could never figure it out as is. So he dropped the thought process and just focused on eating what was left of his food.

"You said helping people is your job." Samuel began "Do you just do detective work?"

Valken finished eating the food on his plate and looked at Samuel with a smile "Truthfully I use my skills as a detective to help me out with my main job as a mercenary."

"A mercenary?" Samuel questioned wondering why and how such a nice guy could be a mercenary.

"It's not what you think. Like most wastlanders I pick up odd jobs in towns." Valken began explaining "But sometime I go bounty hunting or take out raider gangs or hunt down dangerous creatures that made there nest too close to a town. Calling myself a mercenary is more of a trick to put faith in the people hiring me. Unlike most mercenary's I don't do jobs based solely on the caps. I do them if I think there a good thing to do and innocent people don't get hurt. But caps are a good motivator."

Samuel nodded showing he understood "You said you hunt down creatures from time to time?"

"Ya. Sometime to make and area safer sometimes to give others the heads or pelts for trophies or for making leathers. But mostly It's for food." Valken explained

"I'm actually in the middle of a job hunting a dangerous creature." Samuel said "It's at the ruins south east of here. I decided to stop here for the night before hunting it since it would be better to hunt during the day then just as the sun was setting."

"Good idea." Valken commented.

"Thanks." Samuel said with a smile before looking down at his lap looking worried "Although it's a pretty dangerous creature with other's of it's kind in the area so it would be better if I had back up."

"(You're not worried about the job. You want me to join you and don't know how to ask and you're worried I'll just out right turn you down.)" Valken though. He then asked "What are you hunting?"

"One Eyed Al." Samuel said getting a confused look from Valken "He's a big mean Yao Guai covered in scars with a combat knife in his left eye." Samuel said closing his left eye and poking the eye lid with his left pointer and middle fingers.

Valken still didn't know of this yao guai but he understood that it must be even more fearsome then most yao guai to earn it's self a name and someone to be sent after it specifically. As he said before Valken had done missions similar to this one were someone hired him to take out a dangerous creature know for wiping out dozens of people and then everyone sent after it.

"Sounds like one hell of a creature and back up would help." Valken said "Would you mind if I act as you're back up?"

"Really?" Samuel almost shouted surprised that the legendary lone survivor of Big Hope would want to help him.

"Sure you seem like a good guy." Valken said with a smile "Although I'ed want a fair portion of the pay."

"Of course." Samuel said with a smile of his own.

Just then Berri opened the door behind the counter and walked out holding a plate of food. She was quickly followed by Rosie who is holding another plate. Berri put her plate in front of Samuel and Rosie put hers in front of Valken.

"I helped out a bit more this time. Hope you like it." Berri said sound a little worried.

They both looked down and noticed the sausages and pancakes are a little darker and that the eggs looked extra fried. Neither of them had a problem with this as the food still looked good and after taking their first bite they noticed that it tasted almost as good as Rosie's.

Samuel looked up and saw Berri looked worried obviously about how her food tasted. "It tastes really good." Samuel said with a smile

Berri smiled and scratched the back of her head "Really? Thanks."

After that Samuel and Valken ate while Berrie talked to them about there adventures in the wastelands as Rosie went into the kitchen to wash dishes. Samuel hadn't done to many things worth talking about but he had some interesting story's of bounty or creature hunting. Valken had many exciting and interesting things to say but he seemed to kept things brief unless Samuel or Berri asked him to tell them more which they did with almost all his tales.

After Samuel finished eating and Valken was still eating what was left of his food Samuel told Berri that they decided to team up and go after One Eyed Al.

"Really?!" Barri said sounding concerned. "I've herd of him from other wastlanders who've come through here before hunting him. No one's ever came back... or at least non that I've herd of."

"He can't be too bad if local authority's haven't tried to kill him themselves or even posted messages for help." Valken pointed out.

"Hmmm. I guess you're right." Berri agreed placing a pointer finger on her chin. "And I have only herd a couple wastlanders seriously talk about going after him. But even then he's a giant yao guai in some large ruins with a bunch of other yao guai."

"I've hunted packs of their kind before." Valken said with a cocky smile.

"I've only hunted a few here or there but I'm sure I can take care of this one. Especially with Valken backing me up." Samuel said.

Berri let out a sigh as Valken finished the last bit of food on his plate. The Detective wiped his mouth with a napkin before dropping the it on his empty plate.

"Shall we get going them. Like you said it would be better to hunt now then later as the sun sets." Valken suggested.

"Ya okay." Samuel agreed before sliding down off the bar stool. He then slipped on his back pack and slung the 45 auto SMG over his right shoulder as before.

Valken stood up and nodded with a tip of his hat to Barri before saying "Good by Miss."

Samuel and Valken then turned around and began walking towards the exit. Samuel turned back as they walked "Wish us luck." he said just before they walked out the doors.

Berri smiled "Good luck my heroes." she shouted after them.

Outside Samuel and Valken smiled as they herd Berri's shout. They were now on the main road walking towards the south exit of town.

"Not that I don't like the idea of the the famous Detective Valken teaming up with little old me but why do you want to help me?" Samuel asked while they walked.

Valken put both hands behind his head as he walked "Most people stick to themselves in the wasteland. They only team up with people they like or if they get something. You saved Berri's life when it would have been easier to let her die and watch me fight the big guy. Most people would have taken that route unless they new they would be rewarded. You looked surprised when Rosie offered you a rewards and in the end all you asked for was some food. Not even for them to fill your back pack full of food but just enough to fill up you're tummy. I liked that so I decided to join you in hunting this beast." Valken explained "Besides like you said it'll be much easier with back up."

"And like you said caps are a great motivator." Samuel said in a joking tone causing Valken to look at him before smiling.

"You never said what the pay was." Valken pointed out showing that in this case the pay didn't really mater to him.

"Oh right." Samuel said a little embarrassed "2200 caps if I bring back his head in good condition. Then another 800 if the knifes still in his eye and in good condition."

"3000 caps." Valken stated before letting out a whistle.

"The job was originally group only but since no one was taking it they let single people try. Also apparently the guy who posted the job is the one who put the knife in Al's eye... just before Al tore off his legs." Samuel explained.

"He must of had no other choose or was just stupid to take on a yao guai with a knife. There second only to death claws with there strength and speed." Valken said taking his hands away from the back of his head.

"Ya. He had this long story about how he fought old Al for hours one on one with nothing but his knife and that half the scars on Al's body are from him." Samuel informed.

"Don't believe it?" Valken asked sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Lets just say that if he could do what he did in the story he'd be taking down death claws with that knife instead of it being stuck in One Eyed Al's eye." Samuel said with a laugh.

Valken laughed a bit him self thinking of all the obviously fake stores he's herd of people taking on monstrous creatures with only a knife or their bare hands.

After he was done his short laugh Valken stopped walking and looked at Samuel "So were exactly are we going in order to find One Eye Al?"

Samuel who had turned to Valken turned around and pointed to a large ruined pre-war building a few miles down the road and then what looked like a few dozen yards from the road it's self. "There. That's were One Eye calls home. Before him and the other yao guai's moved in it was full of geckos and mantises with noting of real value so no one when there anyways."

Valken nodded showing he understood "Well we better get walking then." he said before he continued walking down the dusty road.

Samuel quickly followed after him with a smile on his face thinking "(This is going to be one of the greatest days of my life.)"

* * *

(North End Of Rust Scar) - - - (Sheriff's office)

The Sheriff of Rust Scar is sitting behind his desk which has a service rifle a few clips for the gun and a open binder full of paper on it. The Sheriff had just got back from finishing his patrol and is now writing a report of what happened at the Red Rosie's Restaurant.

"(Defiantly got to go back there.)" The Sheriff though as he continued to wright the report. "(And get me some breakfast or is it lunch now?)"

Just then one of his deputes flung the door open and ran inside "Sheriff! The men we arrested at Rosie's go away!"

The Sheriff threw down his pencil and stood up "All of them? How?"

"When Patty was locking them up they woke up and the big guy tackled the door before Patty could lock it and knocked Patty down and the door open. Then they grabbed a few of our guns and ran for it" The depute informed.

"Dame it. I told you guys I wanted to move the weapons into this building." The sheriff said as he walked around his desk grabbing his service rifle and loading it "Where is Patty now?"

"One of them... slit Patty's neck with his own bowie knife sir." The depute said sadly.

"Kill one of my boys. Then I'll hang them all." The Sheriff said in a very angry tone "Round up the others I'll grab the dogs." with that order the depute turned and walked out the door and turned left followed by the sheriff who turned right. The depute ran over to some other deputes across the street and informed them of what was happening.

The Sheriff walked up a to chain link pen with three dogs inside. The dogs started barking once they saw the Sheriff since they knew that it meant they would be let of of there pen. The Sheriff grabbed three home made rope leashes off a near by pole before he walked up to the pen door.

"You dummy's remember Patty? They guy in charge of feeding you?" Sheriff said to the dogs knowing they didn't understand "Well he's dead now and were going to find the bastards who did it."

The Sheriff opened the pen and slipped inside before any of the three overly exited dogs could get out. He then put one leash on each dog before re-opening the door. The dogs ran out as fast as they could but the Sheriff was strong enough to pull back on the leashes and stop them. The Sheriff slowly walked out holding back the dogs before closing the pen door behind him.

A couple deputes holding rifles came around the corner and stopped in front of the Sheriff "Sheriff. Cob told us what happened where do you need us?" on of them asked.

The Sheriff handed one of the dog collars it to the depute who grabbed onto it making sure the dog wouldn't get away.

"They probably skipped town but we need to be sure." The Sheriff said "You lot check around the cells and see if you or the god can find a trail. Me and the others are going to check every inch of this town. Also I believe these boys are after a couple of wastlanders one small blond named Samuel and another tall one named Lione."

"Why Sheriff?" A rather fat Depute asked.

"Most people don't take kindly to being locked up and they normal go after who ever locked them up. These boys have guns and none of us are in a fire fight right now so I think there after those two who took them down before we arrested them." The Sheriff explained.

"Alright we'll keep an eye out for them Sheriff." The Depute with the dog said before the whole group started walking towards the building the housed the jail cells.

The Sheriff quickly walked over to the main road before he started jogging south as the dogs ran in front of him. He had to make sure all his men were aware of the situation and not being attacked by the three men who escaped. Although as he had said before the men haven't attacked The Sheriff or his own men yet so there probably looking for Samuel and or Valken.

* * *

(THE END)

Bit of a slow start but I believe it'll get much better in the next chapter.

Stopping House*: Or also know as a Road house. As said it's a small house for travelers to rent for a night or two. Depending on the set up electricity and running water are include but those places costs more. Other time and more likely electricity and running water are optional and cost more but it's still over all it's cheaper then one when there always included. There are two reason behind the optional electricity and running water one is because most of these places were set up after the Great War and have their own generators and water pumps. Reason two is that it makes it easier on travelers who don't have much caps. Sometimes it's both reasons.

Wastelander*: People who travel the wastelands (examples: Adventures, scavengers, even bandits)

In case anyone is wondering about Samuel's cooking skills he can make things like cooked meat, prepare noodles, and salads ( doesn't happen much). But he's lost at the finer points of cooking like useing spices, special ways to cut and prepare the food, knowing exactly how long to cook something for maximum flavor, and stuff like that.


End file.
